The Best Christmas Ever
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: A year after the World Chamoionship Tournament finds the Bladebreakers off in their own directions. Rei, however is still in Japan and lamenting the fact that he never told a certain team captian how he felt. Yaoi KaixRei. Oneshot.


**Title:**The Best Christmas Ever

**Author:**YaoiGoddessNekoJin

**Rating:**T

**Warnings:**Yaoi

**NekoJin:**Kon'ichi wa peoples! Well, this is my very first posted assignment! It was turned in for an English paper.

**Kai:** . Boy, isn't she happy...

**NekoJin:**Well, of course I am! This turned out to be a very kawaii story! squeals

**Kai:**Well, while she's being such a _fangirl_ I'll do the disclaimer. NekoJin doesn't nor will she ever own Beyblade.

**NekoJin:**HEY!! You don't have to be so mean about it!! TT cries

**Rei:**Kai!! Look what you did.

**NekoJin:**O.o Whoa! Where'd you come from?

**Rei:**...grins

**NekoJin:**Ooooooookaaaaay, anywayz, on with the show! Enjoy!!!

Japan

The air in the town was frigid as people bustled here and there for last minute shopping. Once again it was Christmas time and every street was busy with last minute shoppers. Rei sighed forlornly as he sat on a snow covered swing in the park. Small snowflakes landed gently in his long, black hair, which was in its usual binding. For Rei, Christmas was no longer a joyful time. It had been one year since the World Championship Tournament in Russia and he had yet to hear anything from the other Bladebreakers since they went their separate ways. Ever since then, Rei became more and more depressed. He no longer had that joyful spark that he was known for. He sighed again as he looked down toward the ground, hoping it could supply him with some sort of answer. Rei knew that there was one person at fault for his recent mood. He also knew that person was none other than his stoic former team captain Kai Hiwatari. The realization that he felt something for the teen hit him at the World Championship Tournament when Kai betrayed the Bladebreakers and joined the Demolition Boys. He eventually came to the conclusion that what he felt for Kai ran deeper than simple friendship. He would never be able to tell Kai how he felt, of course. He valued the boy's friendship and didn't want to ruin it. Rei exhaled heavily and stood. The fresh snow crunched under his feet as he made his way back to his apartment, a single tear falling down his face.

Russia

Kai glared as he stalked down the hall, fists clenched. The bluenette has just come from talking with Tala and the other Demolition Boys. They all kept hounding him about his emotions. At that moment, he heard his name being called from down the passageway. He turned to be greeted by bouncing, flaming, red hair. Tala came to a stop in front of Kai and tried to catch his breath.

"What?" asked Kai in an icy voice.

"Hold on a minute. Why don't you just hear me out?" replied Tala.

"Because, all you're doing is speaking nonsense." Kai began to turn back around when Tala grabbed his shoulder.

"I said _wait_!" There was a force behind Tala's voice that was usually reserved for enemies.

"Listen Kai, why do you keep running away from this?"

"I'm not running from _anything_!" Deep inside, though, Kai knew that he _was_ running. He was running from his emotions. He was running from Rei.

"Look, all I'm asking is that you go see him. You'll never know how he feels unless you see for yourself." Tala's voice had gotten considerably softer as he spoke. Kai was like a brother to him and he wished for his happiness. Kai sighed and hung his head. He knew he had to face the reality of the situation.

"Fine. I'll go."

Japan

"SHIMATTA!" Rei cursed as he jerked his hand back away from the offending object. He had been boiling water to make hot chocolate when he burned his finger. He took the pot off of the stove and poured the water into a mug. Steam billowed up from the water as he poured. Stirring the chocolate in, he made his way into the living room and seated himself on the large, puffy couch in front of the television. He carefully sipped his drink and reveled in the sensation of the hot liquid slipping down his throat. It had been two days since his trip to the park and he was still depressed. He was even more depressed by the fact that it was Christmas Eve. It looked like he was going to be spending Christmas all alone this year. Sometimes he wished he could just fade away into the shadows. He didn't believe anyone would miss him. At that exact moment, the doorbell interrupted his morbid train of thought. He set his mug on the coffee table in front of him and stood, walking towards the front door. The moment the door opened, his heart stopped. There in front of him stood Kai, cheeks red from the cold outside. Kai walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him and facing a still dazed Rei.

"K-Kai, wha-" Rei was cut off as a pair of icy lips met his own in a gentle kiss. He was startled at first and didn't react. That didn't last long because the realization soon hit him: Kai was kissing him. _Kai_ was _kissing_ him. _Kai_, the guy dubbed as the cold-hearted bastard was _kissing_ him! As his stupor wore off and conscious thought became a thing of the past, his arms slowly found their way around Kai's neck. Rei stood on his toes in order to deepen the once simple kiss. Soon, their tongues initiated in a fiery dance, each battling for dominance, which Kai soon won. They stood like that, in the soft glow of the lamplight, for what seemed like hours, each in a euphoric heaven. Eventually, they had to part for much needed air.

"K-Kai..." Rei's voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper. His head was down, bangs covering his face from sight. Kai gently lifted Rei's chin with his fingers. What he saw surprised him. Rei's face was wet with silent tears.

"Rei...I...what's wrong?" Kai managed to gasp, face full of concern.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy." Warm amber met fiery crimson as Rei looked into Kai's eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that. Aishiteru." Kai enveloped Rei in a protective embrace.

"Aishiteru no koneko." he whispered.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"This is the best Christmas ever. Arigatoo."

Owarii

Shimatta: damn it

Aishiteru: I love you.

Aishiteru no koneko: I love you my kitten.

Arigatoo: Thank you.

**NekoJin:** Well...

**Rei:** Awwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!

**Kai:** glares at NekoJin

**NekoJin:** inches away from Kai Well, you guys know what to do! R&R!!

Later peoples!

Ja-ne!


End file.
